1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sleeper for infants, and in particular, it relates to a bedside sleeper for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional playards are equipped with a removable infant sleeper in the form of a bassinet hanging from the top frame of the playard. Such sleepers, however, cannot be used in a stand-alone mode. In addition, the sleepers are typically about 12 inches deep, and the level of the sleeping surface is typically lower than an adult's bed.